1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a solid electrode in an electrolytic cell for rapid inclusion and exclusion of ions wandering to and from said electrode by way of an electrolyte with a minimum of voltage loss, which is particularly suited for a fuel cell, a high-performance battery, an electrochrome sign display unit or an electro-chemical storage element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use solid electrodes with maximum electronic, generally metallic, conductivity. However, these electrodes permit only a low current density during charging and discharging. Voltage losses (polarization) occur during discharging and voltage excesses during charging, resulting in reduction of usable energy. In order to achieve high currents, the electrode materials, when liquid electrolytes could be used, had to be made porous in order to achieve a large surface (contact surface between electrode and electrolyte).
Accordingly, the task of the present invention is directed toward increasing the current density (current/electrode surface) during charging and discharging, reducing voltage losses during discharging, and reducing voltage excesses during the charging.